


For You

by Miss_Cherry



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Fluff, M/M, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Cherry/pseuds/Miss_Cherry
Summary: Sorry for the mistakes, my mother tongue isn't english





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, my mother tongue isn't english

"Himchan? Can we talk about something? It's just one little question I was asking myself."

"Yes, sure. What is it?"

"Why are you... Why are you starving yourself?"

"I... I'm not starving myself... What are talking about?"

"Himchan... I saw the food you were... 'eating' this morning under a pile of paper towel in the trash... Yesterday afternoon, I fell asleep on the couch. When I woke up... I... I heard you throwing up... I ran to the bathroom but... I saw you, kneeing in front of the toilet, two fingers in your throat... I couldn't accept it.. And you got so bony Himchan.."

 

Himchan's eyes were tearing up. He didn't want his boyfriend to found out... He didn't even wanted to start all of this but... He was getting fat. He was going to lose Yongguk. He couldn't let this happen. He had to do something. And starving himself seemed the best thing to do.

 

"I... I wanted to look better for you... Last time, I realized that I gained weight and the first thing I thought was 'Yongguk doesn't want a fat boyfriend. He is going to break up with you and look for someone better'. I didn't want to lose you..."

 

Yongguk held Himchan in his arms, close to him. There was a sad smile on his face despite the tears in his eyes.

 

"You can't lose what's already yours, love. You are the most beautiful boy I know. I can't leave you because I love you. Perhaps a little too much..."

"You can't love someone too much, angel. Not when the person needs it... Anyway, I am sorry for what I did... I knew that it wasn't a good idea... God, I'm so sorry..."

"Himchan, I have some other questions. I want you to answer honestly, ok?"

"Yes... I'll try"

"How many calories do you allow you a day?"

 

Yongguk wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

 

"Between 50 and 150"

"Baby, that's not ok... Not at all... Are... Are you ready to try to get better? For me?"

"But.. If I eat again I'm going to get fat and you are going to leave me and find another guy... Thiner... Handsome... Not mentally sick..."

"Himchan, look at me... I told you I wasn't going to leave. I fell for you when you were yourself. You were perfect. You are perfect... But do you think that if I fell for you when you were a bit chubby, I would love you like this? Bony and sick? No, I don't. I want my Himchan back..."

 

Himchan just nod

 

"I will try. For you."


End file.
